Oneshots
by Zarrian
Summary: This is simply an archive of all my Wicked Oneshots. I shall be deleting the originals. There is no need to review- for this only for my own sanity. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is simply an archive of all my Wicked Oneshots. I shall be deleting the originals. There is no need to review- for this only for my own sanity. Thank you.

Title: Not that Girl

Rated: Meh… K.

Summary: Why wasn't Galinda at class the day Dr. Dillamond was carried away? What if Galinda had saw Elphaba and Fiyero together in the Garden? Oneshot. Bit of musical and book. R&R Guys! LOTS OF LUV! (I wrote that a very long time ago. Forgive me. I was young.)

Galinda tugged vigorously at her new pink dress. The fabric was a waterfall pattern and the lace at the bottom billowed around her thighs. This was the first and last time she was going to wear this dress, as she never wore anything twice, and she wished to wear it well. The strap was twisted, and with badgering help from her Ama, she fitted the dress to cunningly capture her every curve, despite the foamy fabric surrounding the tops of her knees.

She looked in the mirror intensely while applying the pink dither of glossy thick liquid known as 'lip stick,' to her lips. Her lips puckered, and her eyes intensely gazed at the mirror, as her face configured in to strange shapes and forms to accommodate the red chemicals. She then tensed back from the mirror to look at the final touch. She then pouted and looked angrily at the mirror as thoughts of self pity occurred in her head. _What is the point of trying to make your self beautiful for a certain occasion if you are gorgeous all the time? _She thought as she cocked her head to the side.

She had skipped history class, which was the only stirring class of the day, to get ready for her date with Fiyero. She was disappointed at her dress choice, as it was too similar to her dress the night before that she wore to the Ozdust. The class had just gotten out, yet no outrageous and boisterous students paraded the grounds of Shiz out side her window. She shrugged and continued using her hand to flounce her curly sunlight hair to give it more volume. Ozmopolitain said it was the best thing to do, but still, her hair lay, flamboyant, yet unvolumius on her skin bare shoulders.

She looked out the window to see if Elphaba was coming. The light slowly peeled out from under the curtain as Glinda lifted it up. There, in the flowery garden out side their window, stood a green girl and an oh so familiar fiancée. Fiyero held a wiry contraption that held an adorable little lion cub, which shook in its skin at the sight of everything surrounding it. Elphaba snatched the device out of Fiyero's hands, and set it lightly on the ground. They seemed to be having a row at first, but then as Elphaba opened the door and grabbed the lion out of the apparatus, they looked at each other.

Galinda felt a slight pang in her stomach. What the feeling was, she didn't know. She saw a connection between them that hadn't been there before. The feeling rose around her stomach, and lunched a whipping motion at the bottom of her heart. Their eyes met, and their hands touched. Fiyero suddenly grabbed the cub out of her hands, made a few excuses, and left. Elphaba's eyes looked at him with a touch of groping longing, as he jogged out towards the eating domes farther north ward. Elphaba looked down with a sullen graven face, and sung a tune that had a small chorus reach Galinda.

"_Blithe smile,_

_Lithe limb,_

_She who's winsome,_

_She wins him._

_Gold hair, with a gentle curl._

"_That's the girl he choose,_

_and heaven knows…_

_I am not that girl…"_

Galinda felt a bit of pity for her as she woefully closed the curtain, but her pity slowly changed to self-righteousness and resentment. Did Elphaba feel something for Fiyero? Was something between them? Elphaba was jealous, of Galinda? Although she was slightly flattered, she still did _not_ approve.

Glinda slowly sighed as the door knocked. It was Fiyero! She let go of all the feelings she had at the previous second, and quickly glanced at the mirror one last time, smacked her lips and refluffed her hair, and answered the door for Fiyero.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Braniac

Rating: Meh… something having to do with K.

Summary: Elphaba doin' popular. Forgive me. I was a youngin.

It had been a long day for Elphaba and Galinda as they stumbled in at twelve in the morning from partying with Fiyero at the Ozdust. Madame Morrible announced they had a huge test that would make their futures.

"Elphaba, what am I going to do? I can't pass that test!" Galinda worried.

"Of course you will." Galinda gave her a serious look. "Galinda, now that we are friends, I have decided to make you my new project. I know that I don't have to do this, but that's what makes me so nice.

_When ever I see someone, _

_So much dumber than I,_

_And let's face it,_

_Who isn't? _

_Much dumber than I! _

_My tender cardiac chamber starts to bleed,_

_And when some one needs to study,_

_I simply must be a buddy!_

_I know, I KNOW,_

_Exactly what they need._

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed,_

_Follow my lead,_

_And yes indeed._

_You- will- be,…_

_A brainac._

_You will be a brain-y- ac._

_If you're a geek,_

_You're just unique,_

_It doesn't mean you're weird or strange,_

_I'll show you the proper way,_

_To equate E to A,_

_Every thing that really counts_

_To be a brainiac,_

_You're going to be a brainic,_

_If you're not a prude,_

_Then you can't be rude,_

_All the vocab you've got to know! _

_So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go…_

_Don't be offend by my enthuse for calculus,_

_Just want to teach you the meaning eleutherodactylus_

_I just want to become a pal-a sis-ter and adviser,_

_There's no buddy wiser,_

_Not when it comes to_

_Brainiacs,_

_I know about brainiacs,_

_And with an assist from me,_

_To be a repartee,_

_Instead of a blond-ie,_

_(Or is it blonda?)_

_There is nothing that can stop you,_

_From becoming Sma-rt-er. R._

_LA,LA, LA, LA,_

_Going to make you way-smart-er,_

_When I see unlucky chicks,_

_Who don't know much more than their own cliques,_

_I remind them on their own behalf that Albert,_

_Einstein didn't know much either,_

_Till he became a Horologiographer,_

_Did he learn?_

_Don' make me laugh!_

_He was a brainiac,_

_Please, it's all about brainiac,_

_Does it matter about how you're viewed?_

_If you've got aptitude,_

_So it only makes sense to be,_

_Very, very smart, like, me."_

"Elphaba, this is never going to work!" Galinda was about to bite her nails when Elphaba grabbed her hand and pulled it down Galinda's side.

"Yes it will. Let's get started."

THE NEXT DAY

Galinda skipped toward Elphaba with a paper flying behind her.

"Elphie! Look! I got a B+!'

"That's…great, Galinda!" Elphaba fumbled her words as she looked at the paper.

Galinda squealed and ran off to show Fiyero.

"_And may you protest,_

_Your disinterest…_

_I KNOW, clandestinely,_

_You're gonna grin and bare it,_

_You're new knowledgably!_

_LA, LA, LA, LA!_

_You'll be knowledgeable,_

_Just not quite as knowledgeable _

_As _

_Me!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Longed for your touch

Rating: K+

Summary: .her lips.They reminded me of the lips of a frog. Pale green and thin. I wondered if I kissed them if Elphaba would turn in to my princess. Gelphieoneshot After 'Popular'.

**Author's note: All I have to say is, "Damn you, Gothphantom. Damn you."**

"Thank you…" She paused, wondering what to call me… "Galinda… For doing this…"

"Only for you, Miss Elphaba." I flashed my sweetest Galindafied smile in the direction of the green girl. She smiled back.

"Oh, Miss Galinda," she mused, "I am flattered. Really, that is quite dignified of you. Until now, I thought of you only as a pink puff ball."

"Oh, contraire, Miss Elphaba. I believe my self to be quite the feminist revolutionary." I said, once more flashing my smile.

"Really? I have never found anything revolutionary about a tube of lipstick and the newest edition of 'Ozmopolitan.'"

"You'll see, dearest, you'll see."

I don't know what first attracted me to Miss Elphaba. Once you got to know her, you looked past the green skin and feisty attitude, to see much, much more. "Miss Galinda?" Elphaba's bottomless eyes looked at me, and I felt my soul drown with in them.

"Yes, Elphie?" I answered back.

"How- how much do you love Fiyero?" I wanted to answer 'None, none at all! I don't love him and I never will!'… But it seemed oh-too unlady like of me. I pretended to think of it as I looked out the window and over the green campus of Shiz.

"I- I don't know, Miss Elphaba. I am afraid my heart never truly loved him…my reputation is a different story…"

Elphaba smiled once more, and sat up in her seat. "Oh." All was silent. The intensity of the moment burned between us. She then said, "Miss Galinda?"

"No need to be so formal, Elphaba." I flirted with a smile. "Call me Galinda."

"Oh. Then, Galinda?" She more said it than really asking it. "I- um…could I bother you with one more thing?"

"You could bother me with much more, if you wanted to, Miss Elphaba." I said, my face sliding in to its natural position… a smile.

"Well I…" She stopped. She stared into my eyes while I did the same. My eyes moved slightly down to her lips.

They reminded me of the lips of a frog. Pale green and thin. I wondered if I kissed them if Elphaba would turn in to my princess. How my lips longed for their touch!

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?" I said with much hope.

"Would you…I mean…um…I don't want to wear this to Fiyero's party. Would you mind…?"

"Oh, yes. Come, Miss Elphaba." I said with much disappointment.

"Here, I think that you'll find this to your liking…" The dress was purple and black, made from the Gillikin's finest silks. "Well?"

"Oh thank you Miss Galinda!" Before I knew what was happening, she had kissed me. I don't know how or why, I didn't even know if I had kissed her, or if she had kissed me, but it was happening. We had kissed.

"Miss…Miss Galinda? I don't know what came over me-!"

"It's fine." I said. I hope she didn't detect the happiness in my voice. "We all make mistakes. Now let us get you ready."

"Oh Miss Elphaba! You look- you-!" I didn't know what to say. Amazing? Splendid? Why is it so often that I find myself looking for a word in the English language that didn't exist? Some times there are no words to describe what I want to say… words; the spawn of demons. "You look Splen-tabulous, Miss Elphaba!" Her long, dark hair was in a clip, small ringlets surrounding her face, and the dress fit her every curve.

She looked…amazing. "That dress and you deserve each other." Just like the kiss, a squeal escaped my lips so fast I could not refrain. "Come on…let's go."

I too was dressed with a similar hairstyle, except my hair was down, surrounding my shoulders. I wore a light spring dress that was my old favorite color combined with my new favorite color. Pink… and green.

"You know, Galinda, you don't look too bad your self." She grabbed my hand. I looked down at it. And then back at her, and smile. Her skin was soft and cool. It gave me momentary shivers…but I with held.

"Off we go, then." Elphaba said with a smile.

Our eyes met across the dance floor. Fiyero took my hand and dragged me farther and farther away from her. _Your eyes_…I thought to my self…_how I love your eyes. _I longed to say those words to her. I looked back to Fiyero. We needed to talk.

"Fiyero, we need to talk." We both sat down at a table.

"No, me first. I just wanted to say how much I love dating you Galinda. Your so fun…I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together." _Please say that you want to break up_… My mind pleaded. "So I wanted to know if you wanted to go steady." He brought a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. It had the most gorgeous diamond I have ever seen in it.

I looked back over the dance floor to Elphaba, and then back to Fiyero. "Oh, thank you." I forced my smile, this time sickly and bitter. I couldn't tell Fiyero that I wanted to break up with him. Time could only tell.

"I am going to go talk to Elphaba…she looks lonely." This wasn't a complete lie. Elphaba was by herself, although many a people stopped to comment on her appearance that evening…or just to say hi. I made my way across the room often having to dance to get over to her. Finally, I reached her.

"Miss Elphaba? Could I talk to you outside?" I asked.

She smiled. "No need to be so formal, Galinda…" She laughed. "Of course." I dragged her to the back door and took her in to the windy night of fall.

"Mi- Elphaba. I was wondering…I was going to ask you-!" It happened again. I found my lips on hers…so suddenly. This time it was my fault.

"Elphaba! I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me-!"

"It's fine. Every one makes mistakes, Galinda." She smiled. "Let's go back inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What's in a name?

Rating: K+

Summary: A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet...

"Nes- Madame Governor? " Boq's soft, yet slightly high voice echoed as he poked his head in the door. "Hel-Hello?" His voice dwindled and cracked as it called out for the Madame.

Nessa's head didn't move in his direction as she answered back, "I _told_ you." Boq could hear the tears in her voice. "I _told_ you- _callme_ _Nessa_." She emphasized the last three words as a gentle tear fell down her cheek. Her wheelchair was turned from him, her back facing him. He could hear her disappointment in her voice. Boq's footsteps echoed across the hall as each step smacked the tile. Her hair- brown and wavy- shined in the dimmed lights of the hall.

He stopped at the halfway point of the hall. He bent, trying to see her face. "Madame- does it mat-?"

"Yes! It matters, Boq. It matters very much!" Nessa said, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Quietly, Nessa added- "To me."

Boq felt a pang of guilt for the girl- right in the bottom of his heart. However- there was an emotion there that he had never felt before- compassion mixed with- no. He loved Miss Galinda. He walked a couple steps closer. "I just don't think it would be appropriate to call you by your first name, Madame Governor."

Nessa looked straightforward. "You may call me 'Nessarose,' if you wish."

"I could. Ma-"

Nessa screamed. "Don't- call- me- that!" There was complete and total silence. He hadn't meant to call her that. Of course, it's not like she had ever apologized for taking away his rights.

Boq took off his hat, and held at his waist, fiddling with it with his hands. "M- Miss. I was wondering if-!"

"Boq. Come sit." Boq gulped, but nonetheless, walked over to the couch beside her.

"Ye- yes, ma'am?" Boq said, leaning his head forward.

Nessa still didn't look at him. She turned the chair, and wheeled towards the wall. "Do you think I am…sacrilegious?"

Boq was put off by her question, and thought about her answer. "Um... no-…"

"I do. Did you know… I pray every night that you-" She gulped. "That you will _really_ love me?" Boq was put off by this question too. "I pray, that you will find it- in your heart- to love me, the way you do Miss Galinda." She began fiddling with something- Boq could not identify what- "I-I pray, as I look at the stars- that- you will be able to love me- the way I am…" Her voice became higher with every word, and she began sobbing. "Boq-? Why- why don't you love- love me?" She stuttered with every word, as she turned and faced him. Her mascara was running- and her deep green eyes shining brightly from tears. "Is, is it because I am- in this chair?" Her lower lip quivered, and a gentle tear ran down her cheek. "Is that why, Boq?"

He didn't know why. He searched for an answer. "Of course not! It's not because you're in a chair-!"

"Then why?"

Boq thought about it. As he did, he looked down to her lap, filled with heirlooms and varying objects. The most prominent one was a very withered, yet familiar Rose. She saw what he was looking at, and said, "Yes, Boq, it is the same one, believe it or not. I kept it all these years."

"But how did you-?"

"How is it still in reasonably good condition? I preserved it." She smiled. "But, yes, Boq, this is the rose that you gave me, all those years ago."

_A withered rose, for my Rose… _His voice from the Ozdust echoed in his head. That seemed like a whole life ago… if he had known then what he knew now-

"But it was all a lie, wasn't it?" Nessa spat bitterly. She eyed him as she sat the rose back in her lap. She picked up another object- a locket. "How could she? She just left me here- alone." Nessa said, beginning to cry again. She was talking about Elphaba. She hadn't done this before in the five years she had been gone. "All my life, I depended on you… how do you think that feels?" Her voice was filled with bitterness and resentment as she examined the lock. "All my life I've depended on you, and this hideous chair with- wheels-" her voice cracked as she covered her mouth, and did a now dry sob. She wheeled over to a table and dumped all the objects except the rose and the locket on to it. She then wheeled back to Boq. "Boq- I'd like to give you this-!" She put the necklace around his neck. "I am giving you my heart."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Argh!" Nessa threw her arms up, and then crouched over and began crying in to her lap. "Why- why must you call me that!" She bellowed, her eyes red, along with her face. "Wh-y?" She hiccupped.

Boq got up, put his arms around her neck, and hugged her. "Nessa- Nessarose? Don't you understand?" He looked up to the ceiling, and then whispered in her ear- "_A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet_…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Pirates' life

Rating: T

Summary: It's national 'talk like a pirate' day in Oz.. things get very crackified! A fic for Gelnimbus and the bored author's society!

Fiyero came into the room, a pirate hat on head, and a beer bottle in hand. "YO-HO, me hearties!"

Elphaba looked up from her, 'Are you smarter than a fifth grader?' magazine. "What's up with the pirate talk?"

Fiyero frowned. "It be national 'Talk like a pirate day' in Oz!" Fiyero paused, realizing his sentence wasn't interesting enough. "Yargh."

"Oh, it is, is it?" Elphaba said, going back to her magazine.

"Yes- er, I mean, Aye." Fiyero said. He pulled an eye patch over his eye, and gave Elphaba his sassy pirate look, only saved for special occasions.

"So, what are you supposed to do?" Elphaba yawned.

"Yargh- all you have to do is talk like a pirate, wench."

Elphaba gave him a penalizing glare. "NEVER call me a wench again, unless you want your testicals removed via foot."

Fiyero shuttered. That line always scared him. ALWAYS. "Yargh. Me be sorry from the bottom of me rudder."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. " You do know that means- never mind." She shlummedt back down on the 'Wicked break room' couch, continuing her test. She HAD to be smarter than those damn 5th graders.

"DAMMNIT!!" She screamed. "I MISSED ANOTHER ONE!"

Just then, Nessa and Boq came in. "Howdy." Boq had a goofy grin on his face.

"What was it?" Elphaba asked. "Was it another Gloq?"

"Hm?" He said, his smile still the goofier.

Nessa 'psh'ed. "No; it was a Bessa. A NAUGHTY Bessa. I am going to KILL that 'Minerva' girl." She growled. Boq, whose daze continued, walked over to the couch and sat.

"Get off!" Elphaba yelled kicking him as he sat. "There are other couches!"

"But I like this one best!' He whined.

Fiyero 'yargh'ed. "Aye, matey, get yer bootie off of the wenc- I be meanin' Miss Elphaba's couch."

Boq, now out of his daze looked at Elphaba as mean as he possibly could- then got off the couch.

"Why are you speaking like that, Fiyero?" Nessa asked.

"Yargh- it be national talks likes a pirate day! Why be it no one knows this?" He growled.

Just then, Galinda entered. "YARGH!! It be cold out there! Me bootie has moved to port!!"

"YARGH!! I be not the only one that knows about 'Talk like a pirate' day!!" Fiyero said in true pirate joy.

"Avast!!" Elphaba mocked. "If ye don't stop talking like a pirate- ye may learn the literal expression of 'Dead men tell no tales.'"

"Yargh." Fiyero said, making sure he was far away from Elphaba. "The wenches words are sharper than a cutlass."

"If you don't stop talking like that, you're going to get a cutlass shoved up your poop deck." Elphaba growled.

"This lass deserves a keelhaul- talkin' like that."

"You deserve a flogging."

"As you're the one that be doin' the floggin'- Miss Elphaba." Fiyero smiled with a pervert like grin.

Boq too grinned. "Talk about 'women of opportunity.'"

Elphaba snarled. "I give up."

Glinda smiled. "Hello Biq, Yero, Elphie- Nessa." She said nodding to them.

Fiyero frowned. "Yer not talkin' like a pirate, lass."

Glinda smiled. "Yargh!!" She said, cutely.

JUST THEN!!

A group of pirates popped out of nowhere!!

"Avast, ye lubbers, stand aside, and don't ye mutter a word! Cus if ye do, me mates will gladly carve ye like a bird!!" The main one said, grinning. "We want yer silver, want yer gold, where be the treasure chest? We want yer jewels and bobbles and it ain't a bloomin' request!!"

Fiyero smiled. He walked forward, being the cocky person he was, and looked back to the other Wicked cast members. "I got this, mateys!" He stage-whispered back to them. "I be one of their kind." He walked closer. "Yargh, I be Captain Fiyero Tiggu- OW!" A separate group of pirates had grabbed Fiyero, tying him up.

The main pirate, annoyed at Fiyero's bad impression, looked at him with monotony. "He be the first one to go over board."

Fiyero probably would have been shouting angry pirate profanities at the main pirate if he had not been gagged. The main pirate smiled and looked back at the remaining group.

"Alright," He said, "Here be the whole bucket of fish guts-,"

"Ew." Glinda said. "What does that mean?"

The main pirate looked at Glinda. "That mean, here be the 'down-low.'"

"Oh. Continue." She said, with a Glinda like smile.

"Anyways, the point is- we are here to bleed ye dry of your riches, to kill yer men, and to shag yer women. Get it?"

Boq raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You're just a bright little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" He said, his voice filling with sarcasm.

"Yep." The pirate said. "That be the name of our ship."

"What?" Glinda said.

"The name of our ship is dubbed 'A bright little ray of sunshine.' Except, to make it more pirate-y, we added the word, 'Yargh' to the end. So really, the name of our craft be 'A bright little ray of sunshine. Yargh.'" The pirate said. Everyone stared at him. "Fine," He said. "I'll tell the truth. We be getting it off of Ebay."

"Ooohh." All of the Wicked members said.

"Anyway, sorry, but we must be getting to the 'bleeding ye dry of yer riches, killing yer men, and shagging your women' part, so if ye could hop to dieing men, and being ready to be shagged, women…" The pirate said.

"Aye." Glinda said, as she pushed up her boobs. Elphaba smacked her.

"No!" Elphaba said, stopping Glinda from her adjusting. "There will be no 'killing men or shagging women' today, gentlemen."

"Oh? And why not, green lassie?" The main pirate said.

"Because-," Elphaba said. "We are subjects to 'Fanfiction dot net', and the teenage fangirls will save us!"

Nothing happened.

Elphaba heaved. "I SAID- the TEENAGE FANGIRLS WILL SAVE US!!"

Just then, a hand reached down from one of the fangirls, came into the room- stole Fiyero- then left again.

"Dang those fangirls!!"

Just then, Glinda got up from her seat. "Oo!" she said, going to the pirate group. "You guys are cute!"

Elphaba 'psh'ed. "Fiyero leaves, and then suddenly, Glinda finds someone ELSE to gawk over!"

Just then, the fangirl hand reached into the room, setting Fiyero down angrily. "What did I say?" He said, chasing after it. "All I said was, 'yes, that dress does make your butt look a little big, Lost,' and you get mad at me!!"

Elphaba smiled. "Ah Fiyero- you and your 'charm'."

Fiyero's face fell, looking meanly at her- sticking out his tongue at her.

"Anyway, now the fangirls have left- time to be going." The pirate said. Glinda giggled in the corner. She was surrounded by pirates; flirting and drinking rum with them.

Elphaba frowned. "Glinda gets along with people too well."

"Aye," Fiyero said, still mad at LostOzian.

The main pirate continued. "So, if you will follow me…" And with that, they poofed away.

ON THE SHIP!

"Yargh, we be here!" The main pirate said. Glinda, surrounded by her posse of pirates then popped on the ship.

"Oh, Glinda! You be so good!" One pirate said, in an uncharacteristic giggle and tone.

"No I am not!" She said, in a fake humble voice.

"Yes ye be!" All the rest of the pirates said in a chorus.

"Now stop!" She said as she flipped her hair. All of the rest of the wicked cast 'tsh'ed. Only Glinda could get along with a group of pirates.

"Here it be- our humble-!" The pirate stopped, looking at Elphaba. "Ye be sea sick, lass?"

"NOW he notices I am green!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Well, be ye?" He asked.

"No, I am NOT seasick, yes, I have always been green- no, didn't chew grass as a child-!" The main pirate interrupted Elphaba's famous speech.

"Lass, what be your name?" He said, his eyes growing wide.

"Elphaba. Wh-!"

Her question was interrupted by the main pirates squeals of 'fan pirate' delight.

"YE BE KIDDING!! FROM THE MUSICAL 'WICKED?'!!"

"No… why?"

"I be LOVING THE MUSICAL WICKED!!" He screamed. "ELPHABA!!" He ran up to her, hugging her waist.

"I guess EVERYONE is fan of Wicked!" Elphaba said, stating the obvious.

"After ye give me crew autographs, ye can leave."

AFTER THE AUTOGRAPHS!

Elphaba and all was ready to leave except Glinda.

"Glinda, are you coming?" Elphaba said.

Glinda, who was now drunk, and had pirate men surrounding her, giggled. "I'lllll commme soon, Elph! Haha, Elph! This is toooo funn!"

"Okay..."

"Woo!" Glinda said. "Oo, all hands on deck!!" She said, now with the pirates.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, and left for Oz.

As they left, Glinda proclaimed- "A pirates life for me!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Put her in a high place

Rating: Pa-lease.

Summary: Does Boq have the heart? BESSA

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Yeah, I know I need to stop doing one shots and put up a chapter of my other stories, but I got this idea, and couldn't resist. Just a short drabble! Bye,**

**Shiloh**

Boq looked over at Mada- Nessarose. How he hated that name- it rung in his ears repeatedly, NESSA, NESSA, NESSA, and NESSA!! Ugh, she was calling him again.

"Boq, I need you to get me a pair of stock-"

He zoned out as his feet did what she commanded.

_Put her in a high place- and run_! An unfamiliar voice shouted in his head.

His brain quietly debated itself.

_I can't do that! It would be sick and twisted and wrong!_

_**But it'd feel so right!**_

_But- what would happen if I did?_

_**You'll never know if you don't find out!**_

This was true. But—where'd he put her?

Just then, a shelf above the door caught his attention. Could he even lift her up there? Physically and Mentally?

He started to wheel Nessa to the door.

"Boq! What are you doing?! I-" He zoned out. He could never imagine what she'd do to get down- jump? Could he handle her blood on his conscience?

_**YES!**_

He started to look for a chair or something to stand upon to put her there. Ah, a small stool in the corner… perfect.

He then had a small imagine in his mind of Nessa, climbing down the wall, and dragging herself across the ground. He shivered. He could never do that to anyone-

Especially Nessa.

"Boq, what are you doing?" Nessa shouted again.

Boq smiled. "I was just- uh, taking you out to the garden! I just thought that you'd been working so hard, and you'd enjoy a nice stroll!"

She smiled. "Of course, Boq. Please continue."

And with that, he wheeled her out of the door, forever to wonder what his fate would have been- if he had just put her up in a high place and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Strawberry Fields

Rating: K+

Summary: DO NOT EAT THE STRAWBERRY CAKE! Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or strawberry cake.

Galinda shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the delight in front of her. She had never seen _anything_ that pink- it was pinker than her-, which was hard to do. It was forbidden fruit to her- however. Well, it was much more sugary than fruit- but still the same flavor.

"_Galinda- DO not, I repeat, DO NOT eat that."_

"_But, but, but, but-"_

"_No! You can't eat it!" Elphaba said, keeping her ground. "If I catch you, Galinda- your price will be more than just guilt."_

Elphaba's voice still gave her the beejeebees. She shook with the shivers as she tried to focus on other things. Like- Fiyero. She tried to think of something sexy about Fiyero- oooh, maybe Fiyero covered in Strawberry syrup….

NO! No strawberry. She switched her thoughts to the table that the cake was sitting on. Creaky, old, green- pink looks good with green… pink is the color of strawberry cake… yummy strawberry cake…

ARGH! Galinda couldn't help but look back at the cake- delicious and- SO CAKE LIKE!!

Then they came. The cursed angel shoulders. They seemed to take on a furry appearance, with a tail and every thing. Almost like a –wolf…?

_Galinda- eat the cake!_ Said one.

_**No, Galinda- it's wrong. You know it. Elphaba will know- and you don't want that to happen, **_Said the other

_Galinda- if you don't eat the cake, you'll be sad. And when you're sad, I'm sad. So please, Galinda, Eat the cake._

_**No, Galinda- don't. It will make you sadder after you are done- after all; eternal happiness is better than momentary pleasure. **_

Obviously he is lying! EVERYONE knows that it takes more than a moment to get rid of a piece of cake!!

Galinda- don't listen to him. Eating that delicious, delectable, dangerously yummy, Strawberry cake won't help you!

_Galinda, don't listen to him. Eating that delicious, delectable, dangerously yummy, Strawberry cake will SO help you!_

Stop, Galinda said to her shoulder angel/devil. Devil- like 'Devil food cake'- and devil cake had to do with 'Cake' like that strawberry cake right in front of her… that devil was SO right… So, Galinda said to them, what should I do?

Just think of this, Galinda. If you have one bite of that cake, you have to have another, and then another, then another, and eventually, you will have eaten the whole cake.

Silence.

Which will make you gain weight.

That's it, Galinda thought; I'm not eating it.

_Wait Galinda- listen. Just exercise after. Then, it won't matter. How can you resist that delicious, strawberry-full, morsel of gooey cakeness? You can't. Give in to your sens-_

The shoulder devil was interrupted by Galinda's plunge for the strawberry cake. She immediately began scarffing it down faster than you could say 'bad idea.'

Then- there was a knock at the door.

Galinda, being Galinda, ignored it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Again, ignored it.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-

"I'M COMING!!" Galinda belted at the door. She did her best to wipe the strawberry frosting off of her face with her wrist.

"YES?" She said, swinging the door open. She wasn't normally grouchy, but whoever this was interrupted her eating strawberry cake. She squealed as she saw a horrible looking face- lacking it's usual caked-on white powder, and heavily applied eye make-up. Its hair was up in rollers, and its body was clad in an unusually inappropriate nightgown. Madame Morrible had never looked so atrocious.

"Evening- Miss Galinda- is your broccoli- I mean- is your roommate home?" Madame said nonchalantly.

"Um, no, I am sorry. She had to study- she's at the library if you-,"

"Well, she said something about a 'Strawberry Cake' she was making for my birthday? I don't know, it's quite silly if you ask me."

Galinda's stomach began to feel quite sick. "Um… Yeah, just a sec…" She shut the door close, and ran to the bathroom chambers. She immediately began jolting her stomach's contents in to the chamber pot, resulting in the clear water having lovely strawberry-colored chunks and pink bile. This was SO not cool. She probably had eaten it too fast.

She wiped out her mouth after flushing the pot, and ran back to Morrible.

"Well, your cake has been slightly smushed- do you still want it?" Madam scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Miss Galinda- don't be stupid. No, I do not want it. You may keep it. Have a fine night." She trudged off as Galinda shivered as she saw a rather close print of Morrible's cellulite buttocks through her gown. Turning her attention to more important strawberry cake like matters, she closed the door and looked at the strawberry cake.

_Now, my gooey little friend, it's just you and I_…

Galinda immediately commenced to eating the rest of the cake, until…

"GALINDA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bellowed a just-returned Elphaba. Yes, it must have looked suspicious seeing Galinda's mouth and face covered with frosting and cake pieces. Galinda was about to make an excuse when the green gal tackled her.

"Wha-?! Elphaba, what did you do that for??"

Elphaba's breathing became heavy. "Galinda- how much of that have you eaten?! If you tell the truth, you shall not be killed! By me, at least!"

"I- I ate half of it! Elphaba- let it go- it's just a cake!!"

"Galinda, a cake filled with poison!!"

DUNT- DUN- DUH!!

Sooner than Galinda knew it she was being wheeled in a cart across the cold tile floors of a hozpital. (Mel, that was for you!) With nothing to look at but the nostrils of the nurses hovering above her, she listened to Elphaba whispering to Fiyero.

"It was supposed to be for Morrible."

"You had to know that Galinda couldn't resist Strawberry cake- Cake and pink together is a dangerous combination for her."

"Oh shit- I hope she'll be okay." Galinda was wheeled around the corner and into another room. She felt a pinch in her skin as they hooked her up to an IV.

"OW!" That nurse had NO permission to put that in her skin.

HOURS LATER

"Miss Galinda will be fine. The doctor is having her stay here for a week, but other than that, she is good. Miss Elphaba, you stopped her just in time- one more teaspoon- and that'd be the end of her." The nurse looked down at the now night-gowned blond. She looked back at Elphaba rather suspiciously. "Miss Elphaba, I have to ask- why was there poison in the cake?"

"It- fell in there?"

Epilogue

Glinda looked around as tears fell from her pale cheeks. Elphie was gone. Everything she knew- gone, gone, gone. She looked around the heartless stonewalls of Kiamo Ko. A green table- with a dab of pink on top. She walked toward it, more freakin' tears filling her eyes as it came into few. A pink, strawberry cake on top of that same green, rickety table- with a note on top-

_Something to remember me by._

_E.T._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In the Eye of the Beholder

Rating: Really, now…K+?

Summary: Both the Wizard and Elphaba are dead and they have a little chat...

"Oscar?" Candice spoke softly. "Oscar?" The old man looked up through blurry eyes at his wife of 40 years. Although, he hadn't been there for ten of them, he had stayed true to her- for the most part.

The man, first off, was mad. Memory had fled from him. He spoke meaningless words of a land over the rainbow, a drink of green elixir, and an illegitimate love child- Elphaba. To a regular man or woman, these words would be a simple thing said by a senile old man - but to 'Oscar' these words meant so much more.

Candice looked over her husband. "Oscar? Are you- are you awake?" For a blank moment, she felt her worst fear had been realized. However, Oscar blinked awake and looked around the room for a moment. Candice sighed sigh of relief, and looked down at him. Suddenly, he sat up, as if he had woken from a bad dream.

"C- Candice?" He said with doubt.

She stood looking at him is wonder. For the last five years, all he had called her was 'Melena.'

"Yes, Oscar?"

He sat up and looked around rather panicked. "I don't have long- but I need to tell you- I should have told you."

"Oscar- what do you…?"

"Candice, listen. When I was gone for all those years, I- I-,"

Oscar's eyes rolled back in his dead, and his eyes fluttered. He fell hard and fast to the bed.

He was dead.

Oscar, or, Oz, as they had called him back in the day, woke in a light. All that surrounded him- light- light- light. He looked around, and saw a bit of green in the distance.

"Hello, daddy dearest." Said a deeply satirical and sarcastic voice. He walked toward the green speck, and as it came in to view- he almost ran away.

It was his daughter- Elphaba. She laughed mockingly. "I am sure that I'm the last thing you wanted to see when you came here, right, daddy?"

"Um… I don't know. That depends- where's here?" He said, looking around.

"I don't know- you tell me." Elphaba laughed.

"Is this- heaven?" He asked.

"Well- it all depends in the eye of the beholder," She cackled. "Pity," She said looking down- "How you weren't able to tell your loyal wife of almost 41 years the deepest darkest secret that it's ever been your misfortune to hold. I'm sure she'd LOVE to know that while she was waiting for your safe return, you were busy running a country, taking advantage of women, and having kids- right?" She laughed as she lounged at leisure on the cloud of light in which she sat.

"You're right." He said, as he sighed.

"When have I not been?" She said with a laugh. "Face it- your life has been a whole lot of whipped cream with out any pie. Dad- you're a failure."

"Then why am I here?" He said. "This can't be hell…"

"Oh, like I said, it's definitely in the eye of the beholder. For instance: this isn't going be too bad for me- I have myself- my cat- and my lover. That's all I'll ever need for the rest of eternity. But for you- Dad-, this _is_ hell. You will have to live with what you've done to me, and all the others you hurt- for the rest of eternity. Well, you could see it that way- or you could look at it positively."

He looked up from his thoughts. "How?"

"Well, maybe, in the next hundred thousand years, I'll forgive you. And then we may be able to do some- _daddy- daughter_ bonding."

The wizard snorted. "Sure."

Elphaba got up, and pretended to dust her self off. "So- Dad- I'll see you around." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" He called.

She smiled at her self before she turned around. "Yeah?"

"Elphaba- I know you can't forgive me quite yet- but- I'm- I'm-," He sighed and tried to say it- but he couldn't. "Elphaba- I'm-,"

Elphaba smiled. "Don't worry about it." She walked toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know." She sighed. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Truth

Rating: Meh.

Summary: Glinda the Good has reached the end of her time...

Glinda the Good was getting- as much as she hated to say it- old. The only thing left for her was the cotton covers on the deathbed in Oz's royal palace. Knowing you are going to die was mortifying, and yet releasing. Death had been considered many times in her life- especially when it came to taking her own. What else did she have to live for? A mirror lay by her bedside, and she picked it up with her veined hands.

"Ms.?" A twenty year-old handmaiden ran to her side. "Are you okay? Do you want me to hold that for you?"

Glinda looked up at the young lady. She held up a hand up to the woman. "You _never_waste you're live the way I did." Her voice was shaking, almost as much as her hand.

The young lady looked confused. "Ms. Glinda- what ever do you mean? You're the ruler of Oz- Glinda the Good-!"

"No-" Glinda said with eyes closed. She chuckled, deep within her worn throat. "You have no idea."

_Glinda sucked in as her handmaid zipped up her dress. _

"_You excited for your coronation, Miss?" _

_Glinda gave a nervous laugh. "Uh- you could call it that." Glinda's hands lay across her fatless stomach. "Not the exact word I'd use." _

_Glinda gave a shaky laugh once more. Her ex-lover and her best friend, dead. How did I come to this? How can I slip and fall? How could I throw half a lifetime away without any thought at all? _

"_You are all done up, Ms." The maid's words disrupted Glinda's thoughts, which may have been for the better. _

_Glinda smiled. "Thank you." She said, almost no words coming out of her mouth. The maid curtsied, and turned to go, but Glinda caught her on the arm. The handmaiden looked at Glinda wide-eyed. _

_Glinda had tears in her eyes. "Never waste your life the way I did."_

Now Glinda was dieing. She was 79 and dieing. Today was her day- to end.

**  
**_This should've been my time! It's over-, it never began… Facing a world, for once not on my side, and I simply turned and ran…_**  
**_I try to blame it on fortune, some kind of twist in my fate…But I know the truth and it haunts me… I learned it a little too late…_

"Someone get a doctor! It's Ozma!" Someone called out. Glinda had raged into a coughing spasm. It was too late.

It was her time.

_People have faith in me; I think I once did too… _

_I know the truth, and it mocks me- I know the truth- and it shocks me…_

Her body released her soul- and it felt like- (there is no other way to explain it,) taking off a bra after a twelve-hour day, or taking a breath of fresh air after being stuck in a meeting for five hours. She was free.

_I learned it just a little too late… _


	10. Chapter 10

Title: We Wish you a Merry...

Rating: Beh.

Summary: A couple different musicals get together to wish us a Merry Christmas.

Collins and Angel quietly entered the room. Everyone was silently chattering around a fire, in pre-anticipation of the Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ Lurlinemas whatever floats your boat- holiday.

Simultaneously, the couple shouted, "Merry Christmas!" Everyone turned to face them. Elphaba smiled.

"Hey guys!" She said with a laugh. "Crope and Tibbett should be around in just a-,"

Just then, she was interrupted by two voices coming from the door. "Don we now our _gay_apparel! Fa, la, la, la, la! La, la, la!"

Everyone laughed at the two's entrance. Glinda called to them, "Crope! Sit by me!!" She said like an eager school child, trying to answer a question. Crope dragged Tibbett across the room to her.

Tracie Turnblad turned to Angel. "You two, come sit by me!" Angel's voice was lost in the now chattering room, as she said to Tracie, " Oh, I _love_ that skirt!! Where'd you get it?!"

Mimi stood up and clapped her hands for everyone to turn their attention to her. "Everyone, the Phantom of the Opera cast couldn't make it tonight, (Carlotta caught the flu,) and I think it'd be nice if we called them up and wished them a Merry Christmas!"

Everyone agreed, as Roger said, "Well, we are all from Broadway- we have good voices!! Let's sing them something!"

"Yeah-," Fiyero laughed, "How about 'We wish you a merry Lurlinemas?'"

Roger quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'We wish you a Merry _Christmas_?"

"No, it's 'Lurlinemas!'" Fiyero said, getting rather pissed.

"No, it's_Christmas_!" Mark said, joining the conversation. He looked over at Maureen with a glace as if to say, '_who _is_ this guy_?'

"NO, IT'S-!"

"FIYERO!" Elphaba called to her lover. "Let it go."

Mimi gave a nervous laugh. "Okay! Now that's over with, I'm calling Christine's place!"

On the other line, there was a soft, French accented voice, which said, "Hello?"

Mimi counted to the other characters, _one, two three_…

"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Wish you a merry Christmas_-!"

"LURLINEMAS!" Nessarose Thropp shouted.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas_-!"

"LURLINEMAS!!"

"_We wish you a merry_-!"

"HANUKKAH!!" Mark called out.

"Hanukkah?!" Link Larkin asked.

"Well, I can have a random outburst too, can't I?" Mark said with an apologetic smile.

"No!" Everyone said as they continued the song.

"_And a happy New Year_!"

"_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin_!" Joanne sang harmoniously.

"_Good tidings for Lurlinemaassss_!!" Glinda belted in ultra high soprano.

"CHRISTMAS!"

"HANUKKAH!"

"_And a happy New Year_!"

"_SOOOOO bring us some Figgie pudding_," Roger sang with his rocker awesomeness.

"Figgie pudding? What in hell is that?!" Penny asked.

"Who knows?" Edna said in reply.

"_So bring us some Figgie pudding_!"

Benny snorted. "How about Chocolate pudding? Figgie sound like something that came out of a-,"

"_So bring us some Figgie pudding, and a cup of good cheer_!"

"_We wish you a merry Christmas_!" Angel said with a smile.

"OKAY, '_CHRISTMAS_' CRAP!" Boq shouted.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas_-!"

"HANUKKAH!"

"_We wish you a merry Lurlinemas_!" Glinda belted in ultra high soprano again.

"CHRISTMAS!" Joanne shouted.

The two ultra high sopranos joined forces, despite their holiday choices. "And a happy neeeeewwww YEA-!"

"Did someone order a 'iggie pudding?" Madame Giry called. The cast of Phantom walked in to the room, with a batch of Figgie pudding.

"You made it!" Mimi said, hugging the ballet instructor. The two dancers smiled at each other, as Christine joined the group of ultra high sopranos.

"We did…" Raoul said with a smile. "Merry Christmas!"

Fiyero growled. Roger smiled at him and put an arm around Fiyero. "He meant 'Lurlinemas.'" The two hotties laughed and gave each other a Christmas/Lurlinemas hug. Poor Markie hugged his scarf for Hanukkah.

Mimi whistled to gain everyone's attention once more. "Everyone- now a word of the wise from Eric- otherwise known as the Phantom!"

The 'Phantom of the Opera' stood in front of the mass of Broadway buddies. "Everyone- we gather not here to contend about religion, or what holiday we should celebrate- but the joy of another's company. We are here to celebrate live, and love. We are here to celebrate the joy that is but once a year- the holidays. Whether your holiday is Christmas," He looked at Roger, "Or Lurlinemas," he looked at Nessa, "Or Hanukkah," He looked at Mark, who then hugged him self in glee, "Or what ever you celebrate, let it be said of all of us- to spread cheer and joy to all our fellow men." Everyone was warm with joy and the holiday sprit. "Now, join me in a final Christmas song.

"_Silent __**Night**__, holy __**night**__,_" he said, emphasizing 'night.'

Joanne and Glinda cleared their throat for ultra sopranoness. "_All is calm! All is bright_!"

Maybelle and Corny smiled and sang, "_Round yon virgin, mother and child_,"

"_Holy infant, so tender and mild_!" Liir sang.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace_!" Carlotta sang, with a cough. She attempted to scoot over to the 'Ultra High Soprano guild' but Joanne pushed her away.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace_!!" Glinda belted, as Joanne sang, bringing in a ending line from 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas,'

"_And a happy New Yeaaaaaar_!"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: WOMAN

Rating: Seriously. No. T.

Summary: Avaric is frustrated by a certain Thropp girl. Rated T for Avaric and someone else's mouth. Song fic challenge.

Eeriness mixed with anger, filled Avaric's soul as he ran his fingers through his hair. He kicked over a chair in frustration. She was annoying, frustrating, loud, anal-retentive, and fucking hot. Avaric cried out in agony, "AH! THAT WOMAN!"

_Boq smiled_._ "She's a woman, you know what I mean? Just, listen, Avaric, buddy! Those Thropp girls- you know? But man- she's gonna set you free…"_

"_Ugh… I just got this feeling… like…"_

"_Love, you mean?"_

"_I guess…it's just… when she's talking to me- it's like she can see right through me…" Avaric sighed._

_Boq quirked his eyebrow. "Um… It might be those pants, mate. They're far to tight- anyone can see-!"_

"_So not helping." Avaric said with a glare._

"Avaric, just open the fucking door!" A loud voice called from outside.

"Why should I? If your sister is just going to-!"

He heard a loud sigh. "She's not even here with me! Just open the door- we can talk about this!"

"Fine!" He said as he walked over and swung open the door. There sat Nessarose Thropp, in her chair, staring up at him- with those beautiful, innocent eyes… "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about what happened with Elphaba. I'm sure she didn't mean to pants you! Something just comes over her when she sees me with guys. In fact, just last week, Boq and I were talking, and out of nowhere, she kicks him in the-!"

"Yes, he told me about that." Avaric said in disgust, with his nose wrinkled like he smelled bad cheese. "Either way- that's going to cause some major reputation rehabilitation!"

"I'm sorry that you care more for your reputation than me. I guess you don't love me like you said you did." Nessa said with pseudo offended-ness. She began to wheel away.

"Nessa-!" Avaric said, chasing her.

"Don't talk to me, Avaric…"

--

_Here you are, lookin' at me- like I gotta set you free… I can't be no body._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Always

Rating: M. Don't look at me so funny.

Summary: Wanna-be smut. Seriously.

A candle flickered in the darkness of the small hotel room. It's light gave off little, but internal warmness and comfort in Elphaba's torn soul. The tears were beginning to dry, leaving her cheeks slightly stiff. Her ease came to surface as she placed her hand on Fiyero's chest. She gently smiled as she curled his chest hair on her index finger and he looked down at her with a small laugh.

"What exactly is your purpose in doing that?" He said, motioning toward her swirling finger on his chest.

Elphaba closed her eyes and shook her head at her self. "I don't know- it kind of soothes me; then again, I may just be a wanna-be Sadist." She laughed quietly as she looked up at him. "If it hurts you, I'll stop."

Fiyero too closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nah- it's fine. I kind of like it, its… kinky." Elphaba rolled her own eyes and smiled. Fiyero shifted beneath her, as she felt her self against his right leg. All was silent as a peaceful air bestowed upon her.

"Are- are you all right now?" Fiyero asked as he looked down upon her and stroked her dark black hair.

Elphaba sighed and didn't bother to look up at him. "I don't think I'll ever be all right, Fiyero. I think that's what truly bothers me about the pointless life I've led- it won't ever stop. I pray that there is no God, as Oxy-moronic as that is. If there is a God, or an after life, that means I must live for all eternity, and baring all I must is a little overwhelming. Fiyero, infinity means no end, and that leads to eternal suffering. I don't think I want to live forever."

Fiyero thought about this a moment. "But surely if there is a God, and there is an after life, he would not make it so that we must suffer…"

"But you're wrong. He, or whoever caused our existence, would to those who did not obey his teachings or principals or whatever." Elphaba retorted.

"That would be moronic to make you suffer for a God you have no knowledge of. If there was some all mighty force, with that much knowledge and power to make the earth and the sky and all that inhabit it, would he be stupid enough to cause us to suffer because we are mere mortals who had no knowledge of him?" Elphaba sighed. Fiyero shivered to feel her breasts against him. She took a breath to once again to angry reply.

"But what of those who acknowledged his existence, but failed to obey? What then? Shall we be condemned to hell for our knowledgeable sins against him- or shall he merely cast aside our weakness for a simple stubborn soul? Surely no maker of the earth and sky and all that inhabit it would let a mortal take his superiority in vain!"

Fiyero looked down at Elphaba, whose gorgeous brown eyes looked up at him with much frustration. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" He said with realization.

"Yes, I have. Really, I think too much for my own good. That's why I hate silence or blank spaces of time where there is really not much to think about besides my own thoughts or how I feel, because it makes me introspect, which really, is not healthy for me. Introspection makes me come to terms with that which I do not care to know about me, or my father, or Nessa, or Galinda, or even you, at times." Elphaba's eyes were emotionless as she said this, as if she had said it to her self a thousand times over.

"I do that too. And that, my love, is why I took up masturbation." Elphaba's daze ended as she looked up at him sternly.

"Really? I'm quite the opposite actually. To avoid introspection, I just read books about masturbation, and wished I had the guts to actually try it." Elphaba's devious smile let Fiyero know she was kidding. "Actually, that's what got me into reading."

"What- masturbation?" Fiyero asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I meant introspection. Although masturbation had a good deal to do with it. And something having to do with grapes." Elphaba elaborated. "But in all seriousness, I think what got me into reading is having someone doing the philosophizing for me, so I didn't have to do it myself. If I philosophized, that would cause me to have to delve into my mind-, which I avoid for my own sanity. —That is, if I ever had one."

Fiyero lifted her eyes into his own and looked at her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Now, why on earth would you want to do that, silly?" Elphaba answered with a childish grin.

"Why would I?" Fiyero was serious, and it seemed as though any time that happened, Elphaba was quite the opposite.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You seem to be the first. There was some detection of love from Nessarose at one point, but that quickly faded. Of course my father never really did. And he was no stranger to let me know either."

"_I _love you though. Every part about you. Your soulful eyes, your soft lips, the glow of your skin in the candlelight… God you're beautiful."

"You are too." Elphaba straddled Fiyero and kissed him as he closed his eyes in happy bliss. She made her way over to his cheek, and the bone on the end of his jaw line, and then the neck's skin straight below it. Her teeth sort of brushed against his skin there, and he felt good against her tongue that lingered softly there. Fiyero smiled as he lightly pushed her off him and onto the bed next to him. His knee landed between her legs as he climbed over, but not onto, her. He proceeded to softly kiss the side of her neck and nibble lightly as his hand touched her bare breast.

He cupped them lightly as his fingers traced the outline of her soft nipples. She smiled at him with closed eyes and said, "You're so good at that." He smiled to himself as he positioned himself carefully with both legs between hers, and she wrapped her own legs around his torso as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

And, to put it lightly, the deed was in its place. Elphaba's chest drawled in as he moved- as they moved like a well choreographed work of art. She then took in a breath as her breast moved upward. They were as one soul and mind, as one being itself.

--

"Fiyero…"

"Yes?"

"If we were to die tonight, and there were some greater power, and if there were some after life- please say that you will find me, and be with me."

"Whom else dare I spend eternity with? As the stars burn on end- I will be there, Elphaba. Always."

"And if we were to not die?"

"Elphaba… Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Sin

Rating: K+

Summary: The witch shrieked, in panic, in disbelief. That even now the world should twist so, offending her once again: Elphaba, who had endured Sarima's refusal to forgive, no begged, by a gibbering child for the same mercy always denied her?

"_The witch shrieked, in panic, in disbelief. That even now the world should twist so, offending her once again: Elphaba, who had endured Sarima's refusal to forgive, no begged by a gibbering child for the same mercy always denied her? How could you forgive such a thing out of your own hollowness?"_

And like unto it, Fiyero had asked her for love, the same love she had always been denied. Of course, he was offering love in return, but how futile was that love- that lust. She had loved him, but had she truly felt the way she ought for a man that denied his guilt vengeance, for her 'love'? No. No she had not. Here was this girl, her meek face in the light of her burning broom, asking her sorry forgiveness, a sorry remnant of the love that she had so given, or what she had been granted to give.

Emotion was only a factory for the witch. She gave as much hate as she received in her life. As much love had been given to her, she would give. All her love had been taken, by her lover- by her Fiyero. When he died, he took all of her love with him. So it was now that one girl was asking for love she did not have to give- that love being compassion.

How attractive it was- the glow of her fiery broom. Had she, in her last moments- become an arsonist? It so seemed. Might the glow of this glittery fire be near _gorgeous_ on the driest, plainest cotton in all of the Vinkus? Slowly she lowered her broom with a wicked smile, her will burning inside like the fire on her broomstick. It shook and then a straw of hay from the sweeper fluttered down to the tinder-ous dress.

It was kind, how fast the dress climbed up her skirt, and up her leg, burning her skin in the first degree. And what a nice addition to the deal of flame was it that Dorothy quickened the process with a shock of water, flooding her and engulfing her in a painful death. The small child's vain baptism was a rebuke for the Witch. It was vain rebuke for the witch's vain sins. Her sin of love, and hate and of normality. She was a bold child, taking difference in such literal and liberal terms, so she might be what she is- evil, because of the evil she had so received. Life for the witch was an eye for an eye, and wickedness for such wickedness she had received.

'_Oh, will this nightmare never end?!' _Dorthy, Page 402


End file.
